Starcraft
StarCraft is a military sci-fi game created in 1999 created by Chris Metzen and James Phinney owned by Blizzard. The series contains of violence and annihilation between 4 races. The futuristic Terrans,the insectoid-looking Zerg and the powerful Protoss. Blizzard began planning and announced that StarCraft is being developed and upcoming. StarCraft is a modified WarCraft game but slightly weaker than WarCraft units. StarCraft is not WarCraft in space! Story The story focuses on the activities of the three species in a part of the Milky Way known as the Koprulu Sector. Millennia before any of the events of the games, a species known as the Xel'Naga genetically engineered the Protoss and later the Zerg in attempts to create pure beings.56 These experiments backfire and the Xel'Naga are largely destroyed by the Zerg.6 Centuries before the beginning of StarCraft in 2499, the hardline international government of Earth, the United Earth Directorate (UED), commissions a colonization program as part of a solution to overpopulation. However, the computers automating the colony ships malfunction, propelling the Terran colonists far off course to the edge of Protoss space.7 Out of contact with Earth, they form various factions to maintain their interests. Intrigued by the behavior and mentality of the Terrans, the Protoss remain hidden to examine the humans, while protecting them from other threats without their knowledge. However, the Zerg target the Terrans for assimilation to harness theirpsionic potential,6 forcing the Protoss to destroy tainted Terran colonies to contain the Zerg infestation. StarCraft begins just days after the first of these attacks, where the predominant Terran government, the Confederacy of Man, falls into a state of panic as it comes under attack by both the Zerg and the Protoss, in addition to increasing rebel activity led by Arcturus Mengsk against its rule. The Confederacy eventually succumbs to Mengsk's rebels when they use Confederate technology to lure the Zerg into attacking the Confederate capital, Tarsonis. In the consequent power vacuum, Mengsk crowns himself emperor of a newTerran Dominion. However, during the assault on Tarsonis, Mengsk allows the Zerg to capture and infest his psychic second-in-command, Sarah Kerrigan. This betrayal prompts Mengsk's other commander, Jim Raynor, to desert him with a small army. Having retreated with Kerrigan to their primary hive clusters, the Zerg are assaulted by Protoss forces commanded by Tassadar and the dark templar Zeratul. Through assassinating a Zerg cerebrate, Zeratul inadvertently allows the Overmind to learn the location of the Protoss homeworld, Aiur. The Overmind quickly launches an invasion to assimilate the Protoss and gain genetic perfection. Pursued by his own people as a heretic for siding with the dark templar, Tassadar returns with Zeratul to Aiur and with the assistance of Raynor and the templar Fenix, Tassadar launches an attack on the Overmind and ultimately sacrifices himself to kill the creature. Development Blizzard Entertainment began planning development on StarCraft in 1995, shortly after the beginning of development for Diablo.49 The development was led by Chris Metzen and James Phinney, who also created the game's fictional universe.5051 Using the Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness game engine as a base, StarCraft made its debut at E3 1996.52 The game's success led to the development of two authorized add-ons, which were both released in 1998. However, neither of the two add-ons were particularly well received by critics.StarCraft also marked the debut of Blizzard Entertainment's film department.53 Previously, cinematic cut scenes were seen as simply gap fillers that often deviated from the game, but with StarCraft and later Brood War introducing high quality cinematics integral to the storyline of the series, Blizzard Entertainment is cited as having changed this perception and became one of the first game companies to raise the standard regarding such cut scenes.53